super junior of the dead
by Huang Zi Tao
Summary: Cerita yang terinspirasi dari anime HOTD, masih cerita coba-coba jadi belum bagus dan masih harus banyak masukan... mohon bimbingannya
1. Chapter 1

cast: all sj member and dong bang member

… DORM IN THE DEAD …

di dorm super junior yang rusuh… terlihat seluruh member sedang pada kegiatan masing-masing, terlihat eunhyuk, donghae, yesung, sungmin sedang nonton tv, shindong nonton tv sambil makan kripik kentang, siwon sibuk baca al-quran (?), kibum baca buku yang tebel nya 5cm, ryeowook sibuk di dapur, leeteuk and kangin di kamar, ntah apa yang mereka lakukan, hangeng yang liburan di dorm super junior lagi main game bareng kyuhyun, henry and zhou mi lagi mesra-mesraan di pojok ruangan, heechul? Tentu dia lagi dalam masa wamil…

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" kyuhyun teriak karena kalah main game bareng hangeng "hyung! Kau curang!" murka kyuhyun

"yak! Aku curang di mananya?!" hangeng balik murka, sedangkan member lain yang ada di sana hanya melirik mereka saja dan kembali ke dunia autis *plak* mereka saja

Tanpa mereka sadari…, kehidupan damai yang sekarang mereka lihat adalah awal dari akhir….

Di tempat lain, tampak dua orang namja sedang berjalan, lebih tepatnya lari, mereka membawa banyak senjata api, beserta pelurunya

"hosh hosh… heechul hyung! Hosh… aku lelah…" seorang lelaki bertubuh sedikit tambun mengeluh kelelahan, membuat mereka berhenti

"heh! Gendut! Aku tak mau mati di sini, setidaknya aku mau melihat hangeng dan super junior utuh dulu sebelum aku mati, aku tanya pada mu, apa kau mau mati konyol? Kalo aku tidak mau…" kata salah satu anggota super junior itu

"kheeeh…" tiba –tiba terlihat orang menggunakan pakaian yang sama seperti mereka ber dua mendekat ke arah mereka, namun jika kita perhatikan, orang itu errrr… sangat mengerikan, metanya mengeluarkan darah, tangannya seperti ada bekas gigitan yang cukup besar, mereka sudah mati…, tapi masih bergerak, itu di sebut mayat hidup atau biasa di sapa, zombie….

"lihat lah…, aku tak mau seperti mereka…, ayo kita pergi, atau aku akan meninggalkan mu gendut…" kata heechul sadis pada orang yang dihadapan nya ini

"b…baik heechul hyung!" kata pria tu pada heechul sambil berteriak

*duak*

"jangan berteriak bodoh! Kau mau mengundang mereka?" kata heechul setelah menjitak pria di hadapannya itu

"mian hyung…" kata pria itu sambil mengelus tanda sayang dari heechul

"aaahh… ayo" akhirnya mereka kembali berlari

Mereka sampai ke sebuah tempat penuh dengan mobil-mobil tentara, mereka berlari mendekat ke salah satu mobil setelah menghabiskan beberapa mayat hidup itu, setelah masuk ke mobil itu meraka menaruh senjata-senjata di dalam mobil dan pergi

"biar aku yang menyetir, istirahat lah gendut" kata heechul dan beralih ke stir pengemudi

"hai hyung…"

Di perjalannan mereka dilanda keheningan… akhirnya pria di sebelah heechul angkat bicara

" hyung, kita mau ke mana?" pria tambun itu bertanya sambil menengokan kepalanya ke heechul

"kita ke dorm super junior, aku akan mengecek keadaan keluarga ku di sana…" kata heechu, terselip nada kekhawatiran yang sangat dalam "heh~ aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka…" lanjut heechul sambil tetap focus nyetir

Di dorm super junior….

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mengotak-atik tv mulai bingung dengan berbagai stasiun tv yang nggak ada yang nyambung satu pun

"ini aneh… tadi masih baik-baik saja.. apa tv nya rusak ya?" kata eunhyuk sambil jalan kea rah tv dan mulai memukul-mukul pelan tv itu

"aku tak tahu nyuk" kata sungmin sambil berdiri dan mulai mendekat kearah eunhyuk yang sedang asik memukul-mukul pelan tv itu "sudah lah nyuk" leeteuk dan kangin yang mendengar itu keluar dari kamar

"ada apa nyuk?" tanya leeteuk pada eunhyuk yang saat ini seperti orang frustasi, member lain pun berhenti dengan aktifitas mereka dan mulai memper hatikan mereka

"ini hyung…, kayanya tv nya mendadak rusak…, tadi saat aku menonton bersama yang lain masih normal, tapi tiba-tiba jadi begini…" adu eunhyuk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar tv yang banyak semutnya

"mana mungkin tv nya rusak mendadak hyung…" saut kyuhyun sambil meletakkan psp yang sejak tadi di main kan nya bersama hangeng, hangeng pun melakukan hal yang sama

"bener apa yang di bilang kyu, nggak mungkin tvnya rusak sendiri…" kata hangeng setuju dengan omongan kyuhyun

"lalu? Ini kenapa?" tanya eunhyuk pada kyuhyun

"ini… seperti tak ada sinyal hyung…" kata kibum yang tumben mau nyaut "lagi pula.. kalo di lihat benar-benar, sedari tadi acaranya kenapa tak ada yang acara live ya?" tanya kibum sambil menaruh jarinya di dagu

"benar juga…" kata sungmin, tiba-tiba

*niit*

Bunyi kode apartemen pertanda ada orang yang masuk ke dorm super junior ini

"siapa malam-malam begini?" tanya leeteuk ntah pada siapa

"hosh…hosh, hey!" sapa orang yang masuk ke dorm itu "heh? Han…geng… HANGENG!"

tbc

maklum... author baru... ceritanya aneh...


	2. Chapter 2

annyeong...

...chapter 2...

*niit*

Bunyi kode apartemen pertanda ada orang yang masuk ke dorm super junior ini

"siapa malam-malam begini?" tanya leeteuk ntah pada siapa

"hosh…hosh, hey!" sapa orang yang masuk ke dorm itu "heh? Han…geng… HANGENG!"

IN DORM…

namja cantik yang masuk ke dorm super junior bersama pria tambun itu pun berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan hangeng

Hangeng yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari orang yang di cintainya itu hanya membalas pelukan namjachingunya itu

"han… bogoshipo…" kata namja cantik itu pada hangeng

"nado.. bogoshipo chullie…" kata hangeng menyahut

Setelah berapa lama, heechul menyadari keadaan itu, langsung melepas pelukannya pada hangeng dan memperhatikan hangeng dari atas sampai bawah "kau.. tidak terluka kan han?"

"tidak aku baik-baik saja…" kata hangeng, namun ada nada bingung yang terselip di sana, heechul berbalik memandang member super junior satu-persatu

"di sini, member super junior lengkap kan?" tanya heechul dengan nada sedikit panic, member lain pun hanya menatap heechul bingung

"iya kami lengkap chullie, dan semakin lengkap ketika kau datang" jawab leeteuk pada heechul sambil tersenyum lembut

"fiuh…~ syukurlah…" kata heechul dengan nada lega sambil mengelus dada

"memang ada apa hyung?" tanya kyuhyun pada heechul yang bingung pada sikap aneh hyungnya itu

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun, heechul malah beralih pada teman nya yang ikut masuk bersamanya "kita istirahat dulu di sini, kau membawa senjata yang tadi ku suru bawa kan hirano?"

"tentu aku bawa hyung…" kata pria yang di panggil hirano itu sambil membuka tas dan jaket yang di gunakannya, terlihat banyak sekali senjata api beserta pelurunya

"mwo? Kenapa hyung membawa senjata sebanyak itu?" tanya kyuhyun yang kaget dengan apa yang di bawa heechul dan hirano, sedangkan member lain kaget+shock dengan apa yang di bawa hirano

Heechul tidak membalas pertanyaan kyuhyun, ia hanya melirik sekilas kyuhyun dan beralih ke tv, heechul berjalan ke arah tv setelah sebelumnya mengambil remot tv yang ada di tangan donghae, heechul lalu memencet no 3 saluran berita, terlihat seorang reporter pembawa acara sedang membawa acara di sekitar sungai han, dan terlihat juga banyak orang di sana

'di sini keadaan semakin memburuk, semakin banyak korban yang berjatuhan dan…' tiba-tiba

*DOR DOR*

Terdengar suara pistol yang di tembakan 'hah? Polisi sudah menembakan pelurunya' reporter itu berbicara dengan nada sedikit panic, sedangkan cameramen mengarahkan kameranya ke arah tandu yang kaya kasur itu lho.. gak tau ya? Ya udah deh *plak* setelah itu terjadi kerusuhan 'KYAAAA' suara teriakan sang reporter terdengar ngilu, lalu layar berubah menjadi seperti di sebuah studio, terlihat seorang pembawa acara sedang membawa kan sebuah berita 'baik lah permisa, sepertinya keadaan di luar benar-benar dalam keadaan berbahaya, kami terpaksa menayangkannya langsung dari studio satu, di harapkan seluruh warga tidak keluar rumah, kunci pintu rumah anda, trima kasih'lalu layar berubah jadi semut semua

Member-member super junior yang lain kaget setengah mati dengan apa yang mereka saksikan "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?" tanya sungmin lirih sambil merapat pada kyuhyun, heechul mengganti chanel tv itu jadi berita lain

'dikabar kan wabah penyakit ini menyebar ke seluruh dunia, pemerintah A.S baru saja di pindahkan ke tempat yang aman dari gedung putih, Beijing sedang di bom bandir saat ini'

"a...apa? apa maksud nya ini!?, umma appa, b…bagai mana dengan umma dan appa ku?!" tanya hangeng frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya, zhou mi yang juga mendengar hal itu merosot jatuh terlihat air matanya tak dapat di bendung lagi jatuh melewati pipi tirus nya, henry yang melihat namjachingunya yang seperti itu memeluk zhou mi dan menenang kan nya

"ini… tapi kapan-" sebelum kangin meneruskan nya heechul sudah me motong perkataannya

"sejak siang tadi…, apa kalian tak tahu? sadar kah kalian bahwa dari tadi siang tak ada acara yang di bawakan secara live? Itu alasannya…" kata heechul sambil mematikan tv itu.

"tapi kenapa baru di beri tahu sekarang?" tanya leeteuk

"itu karena pemerintah tidak mau adanya kepanikan, kepanikan adalah awal dari kekacauan dan kekacauan akan menimbulkan kehancuran…" kata heechul menjelaskan sambil memegang dagunya

"ini… seperti neraka…" kata siwon bergumam

"yeah… adakah tempat yang aman untuk kita?" tanya kibum ntah pada siapa

"bermimpilah kibum…" heechul menyahut

"kenapa begitu? Seharusnya kau jangan bicara seperti itu…" jawab siwon dan menenangkan namjachingunya yang mulai menangis

"ini adalah pandemic" kata heechul setengah bergumam

"pandemic? Adalah penyakit yang menyerang manusia…" sambung hirano "mungkin dalam kasus ini…, orang yang sudah mati tergigit masih bisa berjalan dan menyerang manusia" lanjut hirano

"apa? Apa muksud mu?" tanya leeteuk pada hirano

Heechul yang melihat itu berjalan ke arah balkon dorm super junior dan membuka tirai yang menutupi nya lalu membuka pintu balkon dan berjalan ke luar "kalau kalian butuh penjelasan kemarilah…." Mendengar hal itu dari heechul, member super junior mendekat ke arah heechul "lihat lah itu… di bawah…" heechul berbicara sambil menunjuk ke arah bawah, super junior mengikuti apa yang di tunjuk heechul dan mereka terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat, banyak mayat hidup yang berjalan-jalan di luar sana

"mwo? Apa ini?!" tanya siwon sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada pembatas balkon sambil mengeretakan gigi nya

"bahkan itu…" hechul berbicara sambik menunjuk sosok anak kecil yang keadaannya juga sangat mengenaskan

"ahh… bahkan anak kecil juga?" tanya sungmin "ini kejam…" kata sungmin melanjutkan perkataannya

" mereka tentu tidak memandang anak-anak atau bukan…, karena mereka sudah mati…" kata heechul sambil setengah berdesis "besok kita berangkat untuk melarikan diri, sekarang kalian istirahat, dan siapkan barang-barang yang akan di bawa besok, ingan barang yang penting saja.., karena kita bukan mau berlibur, tapi mau bertempur, aku akan menjelaskan semua nya pada kalian setelah kalian beres-beres, aku mau mandi… tubuh ku rasanya tak enak…" kata heechul menjelaskan sambil mulai membuka baju anti peluru yang sejak tadi melekat di tubuhnya " hirano…, kau membawa tempat untuk menyimpan peluru untuk mereka kan?" tanya heechul

"hai hyung…, aku membawanya, tapi masalah senjata…, aku tak yakin senjata nya cukup untuk kita semua hyung…" kata hirano sambil menunduk takut

"ya… aku tahu hirano…" kata heechul sambil melepas tempat-tempat peluru yang melekat di tubuhnya dan melemparnya ke sofa "sungmin, hannie, kalian bisa bertarung jarak dekat kan?, siwon, kibum dan yesung juga, jadi begini…, senjatanya tak cukup untuk kita, jadi kalian bisa kan? Melawan mereka jarak dekat?" kata heechul sambil memandang ke arah mereka berlima dan mengeluarkan heebum eyes no jutsu nya yang di balas anggukan ke lima orang itu, melihat itu heechul tersenyum senang " okehhh aku mandi dulu dan kita berkumpul di sini nanti, sekarang silahkan beres-beres barang yang akan di bawa besok, oh ya satu lagi…, wookie kau masakan sesuatu untuk ku dan hirano ya? Aku belum makan dari tadi sore" heechul mengatakan itu sambil melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi sambil membuka baju tentaranya membuat nya hanya tertutup oleh kaus putih tanpa lengan

Hangeng yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya 'dia mau menggoda ku rupanya…' kata hangeng dalam hati

"ehemm, kau berpikiran yang nggak-nggak ya hyung?" kata kyuhyun pada hangeng yang dari tandi pandangan nya tak lepas dari tubuh mulus heechul yang sekarang menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi

"dia ingin aku memakannya rupanya…" gumam hangeng, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh kyuhyun

"khukhukhukhukhukhukhu, lebih baik kau jangan memakanya dulu…, besok jika dia tak bisa berjalan akan repot…." Kata kyuhyun sambil menyeringai setan

"kau benar kyu…" kata hangeng dengan nada yang sedikit tak rela

"bersabar lah han hyung…" kata kyuhyun sambil masuk ke kamar yang di tempati nya bersama sungmin

Keadaan dorm menjadi sedikit sunyi, setelah beres-beres dan menyiap kan barang untuk besok semua berkumpul di ruang tengah sesuai perintah sang chinderella super junior, terlihat sang chinderella menggunakan pakaian rumah biasa, bukan pakaian tentaranya, karena sedang di cuci

"baik lah… aku akan mulai menjelaskan…, pertama.., apa ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya heechul pada member lain

Member lain berfikir apa yang mau mereka tanyakan sampai pada akhirnya kibum mulai berbicara

"hyung… besok apa yang harus kita lakukan, dan bagai mana keadaan kluarga ku?" tanya kibum pada heechul

"heh~ kalau kau bertanya bagai mana keadaan kluarga mu, aku tak tahu kibum…" kata heechul, tiba-tiba

*cring*

Laptop yang baru di nyalakan hangeng berbunyi "ada apa han?" tanya leeteuk pada hangeng

"ada e-mail masuk hyung…"jawab hangeng, terlihat hangeng sibuk mengutak atik laptop nya "mwo? Ini dari appa ku…"

"apa pesannya hannie?" tnya heechul sambil mendekat ke hangeng dan ikut membaca pesan ayah nya hangeng itu

'han.., begaimana kabar mu? Baikkan? Appa harap begitu.

Han.. appa saat ini sedang perjalanan pergi ke bandara bersama orang tua zhou mi, tenang lah… appa mu ini jago bela diri, jadi appa dan appa zhou mi bekerja sama, eomma mu juga baik, begitu juga dengan eomma zhou mi, kami akan berngakat ke Indonesia, appa harap kau baca pesan ini dan menyusul appa…'

Hangeng yang membaca hal itu hanya bisa bernafas lega "han.. berarti orang tua mu selamat, dan zhou mi.. kau tak perlu khawatir tentang orang tua mu…, mereka ada bersama orang tua hangeng"

Zhoumi yang mendengar itu baru bisa bernafas lega "heechul hyung… kau tidak mengkhawatirkan kluarga mu?" tanya henry

"aku juga sebenarnya khawarir… tapi… aku bisa apa? Jadi biarkan saja…, kita juga tak mungkin ngecek satu persatu kluarga kita…" kata heechul

"tapi hyung aku-" belum sempat ryeowook selesai bicara heechul sudah memotong nya

"sudah lah…, kalian bukan anak kecil lagi, kalian sudah dewasa, kenapa masih manja pada orang tua si?!" bentak heechul kasar, bukan heechul tak peduli dengan orang tua nya, sebenarnya dia takut orang tuanya kenapa-kenapa, tapi…, mengingat kejadian siang tadi…, dia berfikir sudah pasti orang tuanya sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka, heechul mulai menutup matanya

Flashback

Terlihat seorang lelaki menodongkan sebuah pistol ke kepalanya di sebuah ruangan tempat persenjataan, heechul dan hirano yang ingin mengambil senjata beserta pelurunya terkejut melihat pemandangan itu

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya heechul pada lelaki itu "kau mau mati ya? Kau gila…" kata heechul sambil menahan tangan pria itu

"untuk apa aku hidup, jika aku sudah kehilangan keluarga ku?!" jawab orang itu, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"belum tentu orang tua mu sudah mati dan menjadi bagian dari mereka?! Bagai mana kau-" belum sempat heechul menyelesaikan perkataannya orang itu kembali berteriak

"tadi aku sudah menelphone mereka!" air mata pria itu mengalir deras di pipinya "mreka… mreka… sudah menjadi begian dari makhluk-makhluk itu"

"tapi setidaknya kau harus bertahan hidup, walau sendiri kan? Kau ini manja sekali si!" bentak heechul

"lebih baik mati bunuh diri, di banding harus menjadi bagian dari mereka…" jawab pria itu lirih

"apa?apa maksud mu?"tnya heechul, bingung dengan apa yang di katakan nya

"hee.. heechul hyung! Dia…." Tunjuk hirano ke arah lengan pria itu, terlihat luka gigitan yang cukup besar

"ggrrrrhhh, haaah~" pria tu menyerang heechul

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" heechul segera bergerak mundur, tapi pria itu dengan cepat mendekat ke arah heechul

tanpa di sangka pria yang ternyata sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka itu hampir menerkam heechul, jika hirano tidak dengan cepat menembak tepat kekepalanya mungkin heechul sudah jadi bagian dari mereka sekarang….

"hiks…hiks…" tubuh heechul gemetar dan perlahan merosot, ia menekuk kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalannya ke sana

Hirano yang melihat itu, segera mendekat ke arah heechul "sudah hyung, dia sudah mati…" kata hirano sambil mengelus pundak heechul

"bukan itu bodoh….! Mendengar orang itu kehilangan kluarganya membuat ku berfikir, kluarga ku juga sepertinya…." Kata heechul sambil terus terisak

"aku juga hyung…" kata horano

Flashback end


	3. Chapter 3

annyeong...

chapter 2:

"ggrrrrhhh, haaah~" pria tu menyerang heechul

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" heechul segera bergerak mundur, tapi pria itu dengan cepat mendekat ke arah heechul

tanpa di sangka pria yang ternyata sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka itu hampir menerkam heechul, jika hirano tidak dengan cepat menembak tepat kekepalanya mungkin heechul sudah jadi bagian dari mereka sekarang….

"hiks…hiks…" tubuh heechul gemetar dan perlahan merosot, ia menekuk kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalannya ke sana

Hirano yang melihat itu, segera mendekat ke arah heechul "sudah hyung, dia sudah mati…" kata hirano sambil mengelus pundak heechul

"bukan itu bodoh….! Mendengar orang itu kehilangan kluarganya membuat ku berfikir, kluarga ku juga sepertinya…." Kata heechul sambil terus terisak

"aku juga hyung…" kata horano

Flashback end

KENYATAAN DUNIA…

"heechul hyung…?" panggil ryeowook yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan hyungnya itu

Heechul yang merasa namanya di panggil mulai membuka matanya perlahan "nah… kalian mengertikan maksud ku kenapa kalian tak boleh jadi manja?"

"benar apa yang di bilang heechul, kita jangan jadi kekanakan, dan… chullie, apa tak ada cara untuk mengakhiri ini?" kata leeteuk bijak

"ntah lah…." Kata heechul sambil menyentuh dagunya

"tak bisa ku percaya tadi pagi aku browsing masih normal…" kata kyuhyun bingung

"dunia berakhir hanya dalam beberapa jam…" kata leeteuk

"ini adalah pandemic, tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, itu… seperti suatu wabah, penyakit yang menyebar bahkan ke seluruh dunia" kata heechul menjelaskan

"seperti influenza?"tanya ryeowook pada heechul

"sama seperti flu spanyol di tahun 1918, dimana terinfeksi 600 juta orang dan 50 juta orang meninggal, baru-baru ini ada keributan besar tentang jenis flu baru kan?"kata heechul menjelaskan

"bukan kah ini lebih mirip seperti black death di abad 14?" tanya kibum

"yang menewaskan sepertiga penduduk eropa" jawab kyuhyun

"bagai mana cara menghentikan penyakit ini?" tanya yesung

"ada benyak teori tentang hal itu, penyakit itu berhenti karena tak ada lagi orang yang terinfeksi" jawab kibum

"tapi… kasus ini, mereka yang sudah mati masih bisa bergerak dan menyerang manusia" kata hirano melanjutkan

"jadi kau ingin bilang tak ada cara untuk menghentikan ini?" jawab donghae

"tapi di luar sana panas… mungkin daging mereka akan membusuk, dan tak bisa bergerak" kata eunhyuk

"berapa lama dibutuhkan?" tanya siwon

"di musim panas tersisa tinggal 20 hari… untuk mengubah mereka jadi tulang, di musim dingin, butuh beberapa bulan…. Ummhh… tapi itu bukan waktu yang dekat" jawab eunhyuk lagi

"kita bahkan tak tahu mereka busuk atau tidak" potong kibum cepat

"apa maksud mu?" tanya leeteuk pada kibum

"mereka masih berkeliaran di luar sana, bukan kah mereka tak akan mati semudah itu?" kata kyuhyun sedikit mengambang "lupakan saja" lanjut nya

"lalu besok kita harus apa?" tanya hirano pada heechul

"kita ke bandara incheon, kita gunakan pesawat pribadi super junior untuk ke Indonesia dan mencari orang tua hangeng dan zhou mi, setelah itu kita cari sama-sama cara untuk keluar dari semua ini, kecil kemungkinan Indonesia tidak terkena wabah ini juga" jelas heechul

"benar juga… INDONESIA adalah Negara kepulauan, mengingat mayat-mayat itu menularkan penyakitnya dengan gigitan bukan dengan udara, orang-orang mungkin tidak punya pemikiran untuk ke indonesia" jawab siwon

"tapi beda lagi jika ada penumpang pesawat dari luar Indonesia yang sudah terinfeksi, dan datang ke Indonesia atau terjatuh di sana" kata kibum menambahkan

"maka… kita harus cepat sebelum hal itu terjadi…, kita bisa mempringatkan mereka… memberi tahu hal ini pada pemerintah Indonesia…" kyuhyun menjelaskan

"hmm… kau benar, lalu biagaimana?" kata ryeowook

"kita gunakan 2 mobil, 1 mobil van super junior, 1 mobil yang di bawa oleh ku dan hirano, kita buat 2 tim, tim satu aku, hirano, eunhyuk, hangeng, donghae, henry, zhou mi, tim 2 leeteuk, siwon, kibum, ryeowook, yesung, kangin, shindong, sudah jelas?" terang heechul pada member super junior

"niitt"

Ada bunyi pintu terbuka tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita cantik "nari? NARIIII, kau tak apa?" tanya shindong bahagia

"ya oppa, aku baik-baik saja, aku ke sini bersama dengan mereka" jawab nari dan menunjuk 5 orang laki-laki

"hello…" sapa mereka serentak

"kami kemari karena sepertinya dorm kalian aman-aman saja, ternyata di luar bayak mayat-mayat hidup berkeliaran" kata yunho pada member super junior

"kami memang aman karena dari tadi pagi kami tak keluar rumah" jawab leeteuk ramah "ayo duduk dulu kami sedang membicarakan strategi untuk kabur" jelas leeteuk

"benar kah?" jawab jaejoong

"yup, berarti, kita akan merubah tim, tapi untuk strategi tetap" kata heechul tegas

"memang apa strateginya oppa?" tanya nari pada heechul

"nanti ku jelaskan, sekarang kita bagi tim…, tim satu aku, hirano, hangeng, ryeowook, yesung, shindong, nari, leeteuk, kangin, zhou mi, dan henry, tim 2 yunho, jaejoong, donghae, eunhyuk, kibum, siwon, kyuhyun, sungmin, changmin, yoochun, dan junsu, siapa yang bisa bertarung jarak dekat?" kata heechul menambahkan

"untuk apa?" tanya yunho pada heechul

"tentu untuk bertarung melawan mereka, di super junior ada hangeng, sungmin, siwon, kibum dan juga yesung, kalian? Bagaimana?" tanya heechul

"biar aku" kata yunho pada heechul

"aku juga" jawab yoochun dan changmin bersamaan

"tapi…, kami tetap di bekali senjata kan? Walau senjata jarak dekat?" tanya yunho

"hahahah…, itu si terserah kalian, hannie, wonnie, sungie, Minnie, bummie…, kalian akan membawa senjata apa nanti?" tanya heechul

"aku mungkin bawa double stic" kata siwon sambil mengangkat bahunya, pertanda dia tidak tahu

"aku akan bawa tongkat yang biasa ku gunakan untuk latihan bersama hangeng hyung" jawab sungmin

"aku juga akan bawa tongkat" kata hangeng

"aku akan bawa pedang kayu yang biasa di gunakan sungmin untuk latihan juga" jawab yesung

"kurasa… kalo aku tangan kosong, aku akan cari senjata di luar sana" jawab kibum santai seperti tidak memiliki rasa takut

"bagus…, berikan mereka senjata kalo gitu" menunjuk 3 orang laki-laki itu "okey… untuk kalian, aku akan menjelaskan ulang rencana yang sudah kita susun tadi"

*skip*

"oke, kalian mengerti?" tanya heechul pada orang-orang yang baru datang itu

"hem, kami mengerti" jawab yunho mewakili yang lainnya juga

"oke…, kalo gitu istirahat lah…, kamar…, terserah kalian" kata heechul sambil berdiri "ayo hannie kita tidur…" lanjunya sambil menarik manja lengan hangeng

"oh iya, satu lagi…, jangan bertindak macam-macam ya…, besok kita akan bertempur, jika ada salah satu dari kita yang sulit berjalan akan merepotkan, mengerti?" tanya heechul

Yang lainya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, dan malam ini mereka tidur dengan damai, dan menpersiapkan energy untuk bertempur besok.

Keesokan harinya

"BANGUNNNN WOOOOOYYYYY!" kita tau… itu suara heechul yang mulai nggak nyante

"OOOOEEEEYYYYYY BANGUNNN GUYSSSS" hangeng juga mulai nggak nyante

Member yang ngerasa ke usik bangun dan menghampiri sumber kegaduhan, leeteuk, yunho, jaejoong, nari, junsu, donghae, kibum, siwon, hirano, zhoumi, ryeowook, yesung, dan sungmin, sisanya? Jangan tanya..., dan dengan terpaksa heechul, hangeng, hirano, yunho, leeteuk membangunkan dengan cara gak elit yaituuuu pukul panci di kuping, tendang pantat (?), cabut bulu kaki, dan terakhir… water screen…. Okee...

Sisanya ada yang mandi…, siwon, kibum, zhoumi, junsu, donghae, ada yang masak, menyiapkan bekal, yahhh siapa lagi kalo bukan jaejoong, ryeowook, nari dan yesung yang bantu-bantu

Setelah semua bangun dan siap semua keruang makan, makan bersama

"setelah ini, kita siapkan senjata-senjata yang kita perlukan, senjata pilih sendiri.. kecuali orang yang menggunakan senjata jarak dekat" kata heechul

"lalu bagaimana dengan pesawat pribadi super junior?" tanya yunho

"hm? Apa maksud mu?" tanya heechul

"maksud ku, siapa yang akan mengendalikannya?" tanya yunho

"kau benar…" kata heechul membenarkan "apa tak ada yang bisa mengendarai pesawat?" tanya heechul

"mungkin aku saja" kangin tunjuk tangan "di wamil, aku di ajarkan teori menerbangkan pesawat *ngaco*, yah… walau pun aku tak menerbangkan langsung, tapi aku sudah pernah lihat cara menerbangkan pesawat-pesawat itu" kata kangin bangga

"oke sudah di putuskan, yang akan menerbangkan pesawat adalah kangin, tapi aku yakin kau butuh partner kan?" tanya heechul pada kangin, dan di jawab dengan anggukan

"tentu saja hyung, mengendarai pesawat tidak seperti mengindarai mobil kan" kata kangin

"siapa yang bisa menjadi partner kangin?" tanya heechul, dan tak ada yang menjawab, semua nya bungkam, karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang pernah mengendarai pesawat sebelumnya, heechul yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas "baik lah… biar aku yang kerjakan"

Tapi tiba-tiba hirano mengangkat tangannya "anou hyung, biar aku saja, hyung jaga member yang lain saja, jika ada masalah" kata hirano

"kau yakin hirano?" tanya heechul tidak yakin

"tentu saja hyung… aku pernah masuk ke dalam ruang kemudi pesawat" kata hirano yakin

"baik lah, ku harap kalian berdua bisa bekerja sama dengan baik"kata heechul pada kangin dan hirano

"ya hyung" kata kangin dan hirano bersamaan

Setelah makan member super junior, dan DBSK beserta nari dan hirano berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk pembagian senjata

"mungkin akan ada yang tidak membawa senjata, jadi… bagi yang membawa senjata, harus melindungi yang tidak membawa senjata, mengerti?!" kata heechul tegas "bagikan jung soo-ah"

"baik lah…, okeh… sebelum nya, apapun yang terjadi, kita akan tetap satu tim, walau pun salah satu ada yang tidak selamat…, ingat! Jangan pernah meninggalkan salah satu member tim, tolong yang tidak membawa senjata, bisa di mengerti!?" kata leeteuk sang angel yang berubah jadi park jung soo yang tegas

"baik hyung!" jawab semua member serentak dengan semangat

"bagus… aku harap kerja sama tim nya…" kata leeteuk sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang menghias pipi nya

"baik lah… kyu… ini ambil lah…" lanjut leeteuk memberikan sebuah senjata pada kyu (read : dragunof)

"mwo? Hyung memberikan ku ini?, ini kan…" omongan kyu terpotong oleh omongan leeteuk "sniper ne? ya… katena hyung mau kamu pegang senjata jarak jauh, supaya kamu tidak terlalu banyak bergerak…"

"o..oke hyung…" lalu kyuhyun mengambil beberapa peluru di meja

Setelah memberikan beberapa senja pada member, leeteuk mengambil blacktail yang sudah di sediakannya, mengambil peluru di meja, dan memasukannya ke kantong peluru yang ada di paha kanan nya

"baik lah… bersiap 15 menit, dan kita brangkat…" kata heechul tegas, member yang tidak membawa senjata, seperti ryeowook, dan henry mereka di bekali compi dan alat komunikasi lainnya, supaya memudahkan mereka mencari informasi

mereka berangkat…

tbc

chapter sebelum'a ada beberapa kesalahan dan lupa ku edit... jadi terlihat aneh... maklum... author baru yang walaupun banyak karya tapi tak ada yang bermutu satupun... T.T cerita-cerita aneh bin ajaib memenuhi laptop hyung ku... hahaha... kere si... jadi nggak punya laptop sendiri... ahh... jadi curhat kepanjangan ni... di sini ending'a masih belom kefikiran... mungkin tahun depan karena author suka males nulis... kalo inget baru nulis... lagi cari inspirasi yang bagus untuk ending jadi inspirasinya tunggu film resident evil selesai... hahahah...~ gomawo yang mau baca ff gak jelas ini... (padahal nggak ada yang baca)

saya nggak di review juga nggak papa... yang penting ada yang mau baca... saya sudah bersyukur... *sujud syukur*

jaaa~

Hwang zi tao


	4. Chapter 4

annyeong

chapter 3:

"baik lah… bersiap 15 menit, dan kita brangkat…" kata heechul tegas, member yang tidak membawa senjata, seperti ryeowook, dan henry mereka di bekali compi dan alat komunikasi lainnya, supaya memudahkan mereka mencari informasi

mereka berangkat…

…RUNNING IN THE DEAD…

Seluruh member super junior dan DBSK saat ini sedang berlari menuju parkiran super junior, dengan lihai siwon, sungmin, kibum, yesung, dan hangeng melakukan beladiri, hangeng dan sungmin yang menggunakan tongkat dengan lihai menyingkirkan para makhluk hidup itu, yesung membawa sebilah pedang kayu dan memukul kepala makhluk-makhluk itu dengan kekuatan yang tak bisa di anggap remeh, dia mampu menumbangkan makhluk jejadian itu, siwon yang membawa double stic mampu membuat mereka jatuh, sedangkan kibum? Hell dia tidak membawa senjata apapun lebih memilih menendang mereka satu persatu…

Sedangkan DBSK changmin, yunho, dan yoochun, bertarung sekuat tenaga mereka, changmin yang di bekali pedang kayu sama seperti yesung menggunakan pedangnya dengan cukup baik, yunho di bekali double stic, dan yoochun di bekali tongkat,

Sedang kan member super junior yang lain, mereka hanya menembak sisanya

*Di tempat parker*

"hyyyyaaaatt"

*DUAGGHH*

Terkapar lah satu zombie di parkiran yang tersisa, kibum menendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga sampai zombie tersebut terpental cukup jauh, member sj, DBSK, hirano, dan nari masuk ke dalam mobil mereka masing-masing, sesuai dengan kelompoknya.

Sesudah semuanya masuk, mobil inti yang di kendarai oleh hangeng melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, di ikuti tim 2 keluar menuju jalan raya yang cukup sepi… walau pun ada satu dua zombie tapi mereka tidak mempedulikan para zombie itu

Tim 1

"kita kearah bandara inceon… ku harap tidak ada hambatan apapun yang menghambat kita hingga sampai tujuan…" parintah dan harap heechul

"ne chullie" jawab hangeng

Namun tiba-tiba ada segerombol zombie didepan mereka, hangeng yang melihatnya sontak menghentikan mobilnya, "bagaimana?" tanya hangeng

"kita cari jalan lain, henry! Bisa kamu cari jalan lain? Jangan satu…, aku takut di jalan itu sama seperti di sini" perintah heechul yang di angguki oleh henry

Selagi henry mencari, sisanya melindungi hirano dengan lihai menggunakan snipernya begitu juga di tim 2 kyuhyun yang ikut menembaki dengan snipernya, semua senjata yang di miliki memiliki peredam suara supaya tak menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengundang makhluk-makhluk jejadian itu.

"ketemu! Di depan gang itu masuk lalu belok kanan!" henry memberi tahu,"arraseo, ryeowook beritahu yang di belakang!", perintah heechul yang di angguki oleh ryeowook.

Setelah memberi tahu tim 2 mereka melanjutkan perjalanan

Di perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk jejadian yang… well, menurut mereka merepotkan…, sampai suatu ketika…

SREEETTT! *anggap suara rem mobil*

"apa ini?!" heechul mulai frustasi "mereka banyak sekali… bagaimana kita mengalahkan mereka…!" melihat heechul tampak frustasi leeteuk mulai menenangkannya, leeteuk memegang pundak heechul

"tenanglah… aku yakin kita bisa… semua… pasti selamat…" bisik leeteuk di telinga heechul

"gomawo teuk… kau yang terbaik…" jawab heechul, leeteuk hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lembut.

Leeteuk mengambil alat komunikasi yang ada di tangan ryeowook dan mulai menghubungi mobil dibelakang, setelah mendengar bunyi hallo leeteuk mulai bicara "nah… semuanya… kita harus membuka jalan didepan, sniper cover kami yang bertarung di luar, terutama yang bertarung jarak dekat, aku harap semua selamat… ingat! harus saling menjaga! Bersiap untuk menghadapi mereka" leeteuk mulai menyiapkan blacktail kesayangannya dam mulai berjalan ke luar, diikuti dengan member lain, dan di mulailah pertarungan yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*dor dor*

*duakkkh*

pertarungan berlangsung cukup lama "sial... jika begini... pluru yang kita miliki pun semakin menipis... lagi pula..." leeteuk mulai mengkhawatirkan seluruh adik-adiknya sampai tidak sadar didepannya dia di serang

"hyung awas!"

*duakk*

kibum menendang makhluk jejadian itu hingga terpental, "gomawo... kibummie..." leeteuk berterimakasi

"hyung... saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan hanya..." ucapan kibum terpotong karena kibum harus menendang makhluk jejadian di blakangnya, "hanya bertarung... jangan khawatirkan kami... kami baik-baik saja..." lanjut kibum

leeteuk terdiam mendengar perkataan kibum, dan tersenyum lembut "kau benar... bummie... jaga blakang ku..." leeteuk berujar

kibum juga tersenyum "serahkan pada ku..." *duakk* kibum menyerang zombie, dan memunggungi leeteuk

"hyyaaaaaa!"

*duakkhh* zombie terakhir yang di habisi yunho terkapar

"hah... hah..." semua terlihat sangat kelelahan mereka yang bertarung jarak dekat mengatur nafas mereka

"ada yang terluka?" tanya yunho peda semuanya

"untuk saat ini tidak ada..." jawab sungmin

"bagus... kita lanjutkan perjalanan..." kata leeteuk dan mulai kembali ke dalam mobil diikuti seluruh member yang berada di luar

dan mereka mulai perjalannan lagi.

-sesampai di bandara-

"ayo kita cari pesawat milik kita" kata heechul

"apa muat hyung?" tanya donghae pada heechul yang mulai berjalan memasuki bandara

heechul yang mendengar pertanyan donghae menghentikan lengkahnya dan berbalik menghadap donghae dan member yang ada di blakangnya "ntah lah... jika tak muat... kita coba pesawat yang lain... sekarang... kita coba pesawat kita dulu..." jawab heechul di angguki semua member

"kita jalan..." perintah leeteuk dan mulai masuk

mereka memasuki bandara sambil sesekali menembak dan menyerang zombie yang ada di lapangan terbang

"kita harus bersih kan lapangan jalur kita dulu sebelum terbang, sniper dan pengguna senjata api... bersihkan yang jauh, sisanya yang berada di dekat pesawat" ujar yunho sambil berlari dan menyerang zombie yang di depannya

"yang tidak bawa senjata dan pengemudi, masuk ke pesawat" lanjut leeteuk sambil menembak zombie-zombie itu

sesuai perintah, mereka bekerja sama membersihkan areal penerbangan, setelah bersih, karena memang di sana jarang zombie mereka masuk ke dalam pesawat "semua sudah masuk?" tanya leeteuk pada seluruh member

yunho melihat kesekeliling untuk memeriksa ada yang tertinggal atau tidak "semua lengkap hyung" jawab yunho

"bagus..." leeteuk berjalan ke arah ruang kemudi, terlihat di sana ada jaejoong, heechul, kangin dan hirano "bagaimana?" tanya leeteuk

"aku sedang mencari arah hyung..." kata jaejoong yang sedang sibuk mengutak atik compi di tangannya "dapat... arah barat" kata jaejoong memberi tahu

"baiklah... kita berangkat..." ucap kangin sambil mulai menghidupkan mesin pesawat di bantu hirano, dan mulai keberangkatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

wah... saya terharu masih ada yang mau baca and review ff gaje bin ajaib ini...

bukan hanya heechul yang mimpin mereka... sebenar'a di situ belum ada ketua karena mereka masih berfikir mencari tempat yang aman terlebih dahulu, jadi mereka bekerjasama untuk mencarinya, di situ terlihat heechul yang memimpin karena heechul sudah tau dan sudah mengerti duluan situasi yang terjadi... jadi dia tampak seperti pemimpin...

trim's yang udah mau baca n review ff gak mutu yang pernah ada ini... hahahahaha...

saranghae...~

annyeong

Hwang zi tao.


End file.
